A terminal connection structure that connects terminals of power devices by using a stacked conductor in which insulators and conductors are alternately superposed on each other near the terminal electrodes of the power devices is a well-known terminal connection structure for electrically connecting a conductor and terminal electrodes of an electronic component (for example, Patent Literature 1).
The terminal connection structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is such that male parts and female parts are brought into close contact with each other by swaging. The male parts are inserted into the contact-terminal insertion holes provided in the conductors and the insulators of the stacked conductor and the female parts are formed with a larger diameter than that of the contact-terminal insertion holes.